Matching funds for facility repair and upgrade, construction, and purchase of equipment is being requested for four colleges at Washington State University that utilize animals in research and teaching. The proposed work will strengthen the animal care and use program at Washington State University. Three goals are anticipated in being awarded the funding requested: maintain standards and accreditation by the American Association for the Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) in the Colleges of Pharmacy and Sciences and Arts; convert provisional AAALAC accreditation of the College of Veterinary Medicine to full accreditation; and place the College of Agriculture and Home Economics in a position of applying for initial AAALAC accreditation. Such accreditation is important to Washington State University and serves to aid internal and public demands for assurance that DHHS policies and the standards of the Animal Welfare Act are being met.